


Maikoween: Izumi

by nyquilsquirrel



Series: Maikoween 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Maiko Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyquilsquirrel/pseuds/nyquilsquirrel
Summary: Day two prompt of Maikoween. Mai and Zuko get Izumi ready for bedtime.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Maikoween 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fall Maiko Week 2020





	Maikoween: Izumi

*Royal Palace*

“Darling, it’s time for bed,” Mai called out walking through the palace looking for her young daughter. At four years old, Izumi loved to explore the palace and play pretend. “Izumi!” she called out again. Mai continued her search. Finally, she entered the Firelord’s chambers. “Izumi!” Silence, followed by a giggle. Two giggles. Mai began to search the room. Izumi loved to play hide and seek, and the palace was the perfect place to play it. Mai remembered how much fun she used to have while playing it with Azula and Ty Lee.

As she searched, she kept hearing two giggles. One was high-pitched and musical; Mai loved to hear Izumi’s laugh. Zuko and Mai strived to give Izumi a happy childhood, unlike theirs, had been. Their top priority was Izumi’s well-being and happiness. The other giggle was rough and hoarse. Besides Izumi’s laugh, her favorite sound in the world was Zuko’s laugh. The two mischievous hiders were good, but Mai was better.

She found Zuko hiding behind one of the curtains along the walls of his chamber. “Nice try,” Mai bragged. “It’s almost her bedtime,” she noted.

“I’ll help you look, dear,” Zuko offered. “I have one more meeting tonight with my advisor to prepare for our trip to the Southern Water Tribe to visit Katara, Aang, and Sokka, but it can be pushed back.” Zuko pulled Mai in for a hug and kissed her forehead. “I’m going to get you!” he cried out to his hidden daughter.

Together the young royal couple began to search. Zuko checked behind the remaining curtains. Mai checked the adjoining meeting room. “Not here,” they each called out followed by a small joyous giggle. 

The only area remaining was surrounding the Firelord’s throne. Quietly, they approached. Sneaking until they reached the throne, the couple stopped and turned to look at each other.  _ Three, two, one, _ Mai mouthed. In sync, they jumped around behind the throne where Izumi was sitting. “Found you!” they cheered wrapping Izumi in a hug. “Let’s get you ready for bed,” Zuko suggested.

“One more game?” Izumi yawned.

“We can play again tomorrow,” Mai promised with a smile as she ruffled Izumi’s hair. The family of three headed towards Izumi’s room. Her room was painted a pale pink, her favorite color, and was filled with toys and stuffed animals. As a child, Zuko was not allowed to have any toys because Firelord Azulon dictated that it would ruin the strict demeanor of the palace. While Zuko maintained the rest of the palace in traditional royal Fire Nation decor, Izumi’s room was an exception. He wanted it to feel like her space, not just another palace room.

Izumi sat down at her small vanity so Mai could remove her pink lace bun covers. After they were taken off, Mai combed her hair. This was part of her bedtime ritual as it helped her relax and kept her hair from becoming a tangled mess as she slept.

Zuko helped Izumi into a soft cotton nightgown with elaborate dragon embroidery. After Zuko found Druk shortly after Izumi’s second birthday, Izumi became obsessed with dragons. She loved it when Zuko took her flying on Druk and boasted that her best friend was a dragon to the envy of her friends.

Finally, the young princess was settled into bed. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. “Can you sing me a lullaby?” she sleepily asked.

“Of course, my little turtleduck,” Mai smiled.

Zuko and Mai softly began to sing

“ _ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are grey _

_ You’ll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don’t take my sunshine away.” _

“I think she’s asleep,” Mai quietly whispered watching her tranquil daughter. “I love you, darling” she whispered.

“I love you, Izumi,” Zuko quietly cooed. The couple turned to leave the room.

“I love you, too” Izumi sleepily murmured. Smiling, Zuko took Mai’s hand as they left the room, overjoyed with his life and family.


End file.
